The Expanding Frontiers: Integrating Inquiry, Equity, and Technology project will continue and expand the activities of the APS Frontiers in Physiology program with extensive dissemination of program materials and activities online and on CD_ROM. The Frontiers program includes both a Summer Research Program and a Local Outreach Teams program. Annually, the Summer Research Program for middle and high school science teachers involves more than 25 teachers nationwide in: biomedical research; exploration of the National Science Education Standards and effective teaching methods; curriculum development; and building networks of teachers and researchers. Through the current proposal, the program will be expanded to emphasize the integration of inquiry-based learning, equity strategies, and web-based technology in the middle and high school classroom. Teachers will develop and utilize web-based and inquiry activities in their classrooms, using strategies to involve all students in the exploration and learning process. Teams of past-participants will serve as mentors for new teachers in the program, will lead ongoing online discussions of critical pedagogy, and will develop online, interactive inquiry activities in conjunction with the U.C.-Berkeley's Project WISE. The local Outreach Program involves teachers and researchers at the grassroots level in planning and conducting inquiry-based inservice programs for local teachers. Through the current proposal, this program will be streamlined and improved to provide on-site training for LOTs, and to emphasize the integration of inquiry, equity, and technology use through workshops, follow-up sessions, and online discussions. All program activities, including workshops and curriculum development, anre collaborative efforts of teachers and biomedical researchers. Finally, resources and activities that assist teachers and directors of professional development programs in integrating inquiry, equity, and technology into their classrooms/programs will be disseminated widely via an online, interactive course and CD-ROM.